Legends About Change
by mykonosparadise
Summary: De-anon from the kinkmeme: After a night of rough, consensual sex, Germany can barely walk. OP wants to see Prussia being a good lover and taking care of him. Two more bonuses inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Germancest, light bondage, outdoor sex

**Whole prompt:** Prussia and Germany are in an established relationship. After a night of rough (consensual) sex, Germany can barely walk. OP wants to see Prussia being a good lover and taking care of him.  
><strong>Bonus 1:<strong> You start with the smut  
><strong>Bonus 2:<strong> They have soft, gentle sex afterwards

**Note: The very beginning may confuse some readers but it's relevant.**

**Legends About Change**

Ludwig had to admit—while looking at them like this—they held a special charm at night. Those glittering collection of stars in the sky, even the faintest visible ones.

But deceitful Luna was a traitor. Stealing darkness from the Night at full moon; you could see everything, but you could be seen as well.

This probably wasn't the right time for spacing out—at least Gilbert's fierce thrust reminded him of that—,he stopped gazing up the dark skies out of the window of his Mercedes, and tried to spread his thighs more, but with little success. He couldn't do much in this position to begin with as the lack of space forced him to lie there, bound to the seat-belt buckle with a pair of handcuffs. Ludwig was blessed with a stout body, but not even he could keep up with the pace any longer, and his brother wasn't stingy with force either.

It wasn't their first time having sex outdoors. They have done it in swimming-pools, in the woods, public bathrooms, and a couple of times in the car, to name a few. But Ludwig generally avoided using the car as their playground ever since their last _encounter_. It had been dark when they drove to an empty parking lot which was not as vacant as they initially had thought, for few teenagers who were rambling around spotted the car rocking, and everything ended in a disaster. Ludwig had been ready to die in shame. But the whole affair hasn't tarnished his reputation, since their identities remained a mystery to the curious intruders.

It didn't put him off from giving in to Gilbert's wish to have sex outside once again after he got in the mood for some open-air action. With his devilish disposition, Gilbert always succeeded to snare him into a trap. By the time the Prussian had him cuffed—seeing the seat-belt fit for this purpose— and stripped off his clothes, Ludwig was already carried away by the pure thrill of it.

Despite the cramped space, the whole affair promised fun.

And fun they had.

But little did he know that Gilbert would unleash all of his sexual energy and completely tire him out with his stamina. Instead of being spent, his brother maintained a lively pace, and Ludwig was forced to deduce that Gilbert was hyper today − he only couldn't understand why. Either he increased his sugar consumption, or he was horny as hell.

His suspicion fell on the latter.

They have come here while the sun was still up, but by the time it would be dark Gilbert had already finished the fourth session and Ludwig was close to exhaustion, still pinioned by his brother.

True, he was weary, but not unwilling — his cock was proof enough — hard and curved against his pelvis, twitching at each brush against his prostrate. His mobility was restricted to the minimum, but he was resolved to keep his legs spread and wait for Gilbert to bring them both to an orgasm.

And he was surprised, indeed, when Gilbert, instead of slowing down, came back with an aggressive series of thrusts, making him see white. It took a good while before his vision cleared — Gilbert's glistening abdomen covered in a sheen of sweat and tightening muscles were the first thing he saw. He practically longed to touch him, rake his fingers through the sweaty platinum strands, or let his palms wander over his smooth chest, but he couldn't imagine his brother would have this kind of use for the police handcuffs − barbarously tying him so that bruises appeared visible on his hands, reducing his movements to rhythmic grinds against Gilbert's rocking hips.

Another minute of this sweet torture, and he was allowed to take a break, even if short, as the older German drew back with a throaty moan and reached to take the key from the floor mat. Finally, Ludwig's restraint was off, and Gilbert seized him by the waist, helping him up, making him lean against the back seat as he changed their position. Still panting in soft puffs, Ludwig took the liberty of quickly eying their surroundings, but he found the rear window fogged. No wonder, all windows were closed for the sake of stifling _noise_, and summer temperatures weren't exactly low. He wiped the glass with a palm in a clumsy stroke, and did the same to the persistent drop of sweat trickling down his temple, but it was no use. Both Germans were covered in sweat as a result of their activities.

Ludwig merely threw a look outside before he leaned forward, flush against the backseat, resting his forehead against the panel after he laid aside his fears, tempted to grind up against the coarse material.

As his breath evened out he had to admit to himself − he was tired. And he wasn't only in a good physical shape, but fit as a fiddle too, but he simply couldn't cope with Gilbert's assaults on his frazzled body and his harsh speed.

A devious smirk spread across Gilbert's lips as he pinned him down and nudged Ludwig's thighs apart with his knee, settling there, fingers snaking through the blond hair and pulling his head back enough to bite into his neck, leaving a set of red marks. Gilbert's teeth were on his shoulder next, palms trailing smooth down his sides. Ludwig wanted to be owned like this, and his brother knew it.

The Prussian couldn't but grind against the taut ass, squeezing the flexing globes in his hands with a low hum, thrusting his erection under Ludwig's perineum and tight balls, teasing, teeth sinking into the junction of his neck and shoulder before he drew back. He took his length into a firm grip to guide it to his brother's loosened entrance, fitting inside without much effort, their bodies perfectly used to each other.

Ludwig got no time to talk as the ruthless attack on his nether regions began. He was coming short of breath at the hard thrusts, fast and just deep enough to give him the friction he craved.

Gilbert stopped in a short pause to merely change the angle of his thrusts, plunging inside without sparing his exhausted body—Ludwig didn't even have a chance to gasp for breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed just how much the Mercedes was rocking while Gilbert kept brushing his prostrate, hitting dead-on, but he made little serious efforts to meet his thrusts, feeling that he would collapse back against Gilbert's chest otherwise.

A curse fell from his lips when Gilbert doubled his pace − he was not so kind to him as he ought to be, but the show of dominance hurt so good, and protesting would be a shame. With the climax approaching quickly, he bit into the knuckles of his clenched fists—the very image heartened Gilbert to fuck him with a sudden rush of force, his torso pressed against Ludwig's back with a firm hold on his neglected erection. Gilbert stroked him with his usual dexterity, his hips never stopped rolling into him, vulgar slaps of their skin long ago drowned out the sound of their shallow breathing.

Long pale fingers pumped him frantically, but Ludwig held back his orgasm, waiting for his brother. Gilbert's hand slipped lower, down to the base of his lubed shaft, squeezing his balls gently, rolling them in the cup of his hand. Ludwig clamped down on him, no longer fighting to resist. He slapped the hand away and jerked himself off instead, blue eyes shut as few final strokes pushed him over the edge, sending his body into spasms. He closed his hand over the swollen head, and let the cum pool in his palm while he groaned softly, sparing himself the trouble of having to get the stains out of his precious car. Gilbert continued to fuck him with a long drone, and from the sound of it, he was finally on edge too. He pulled out and came undone, sending his load over the small of his back, milky fluid running over the soft curve of Ludwig's ass, dripping down his thighs slowly.

Ludwig remained where he was, slumped over the back seat, breathing in the curious mix of musk, sweat and sex, content at the thought that he could finally take a break, but scarce he knew that it was not to be their last round that night.

It wasn't long before Gilbert's cock was standing up straight again, and Ludwig applied himself with much pains to prevent his body from collapsing while his brother continued to ram his hard shaft with roughness that made him forget where he was. He bore it for another hour without a murmur before Gilbert sucked the last bits of energy out of him.

Only then he was free to lie down, past caring about the lack of space, slouched over Gilbert's heaving chest.

The Prussian reached over his head to roll down the car window, letting the fresh air flow in. He nudged Ludwig's sweaty forehead with his nose, causing him to look up. Gilbert bent his neck to kiss the younger nation, tasting his wet lips, rubbing his tongue against Ludwig's languidly, and draped an arm over his back as much as present circumstances allowed him. As soon as they broke apart, Ludwig nestled his head onto his shoulder again, instantly closing his eyes.

"_Schalf nicht ein_." Gilbert whispered with a smile.

"_Ich erhole mich nur._" He drawled back, but as soon as a brief, gentle gust of air washed over his spent body his eyes slid close again, and he dozed off right there, tucked under his brother's chin while a light breeze wafted inside.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Translations:**

"Don't fall asleep."

"Just resting my eyes."

**A/N: While I'm waiting for the new chapter of _On the Other Side of the Pillow_ to be beta'd, I thought I'd share this little fic which is written LONG ago on the livejournal kink_meme. Two more parts of the story coming in... few hours? Whenever you want, the thing is already finished...**


	2. Chapter 2

After Ludwig woke up next morning, he was in a murdering humor.

His body ached all over—it was the first thing he perceived while still lying on the bed—and Gilbert was snoring softly beside him. Fortunately, he wasn't clinging onto him that morning, but sprawled on his own side of the bed instead.

Ludwig was resolved to lose no more time, even though it was Saturday, and tried to scramble out of the bed, but alas. He was astonished as pain struck deep inside, causing him to stop in the midway, his body tense.

He somehow managed to stand up with great pains, all the while enduring a throbbing pain in his nether regions. When he tried to take a step toward the door, he tottered, and found that he could go no further. He was bound to the bed once again, forced to sit quietly, and so he did, taking a long break.

It was easy for him to imagine how confused Gilbert was when he woke up and saw him there, sitting rigidly in silence with his back turned to him. After the Prussian recognized what was the case, he couldn't find the heart to laugh at him, but crawled over the mattress on all fours to sit beside Ludwig, clad in his boxers only.

With a mixture of mild amusement and concern, Gilbert wound an arm around his shoulders, offering sympathy and patting him. This made Ludwig stiffen further, and filled Gilbert's mind with alarm. In order to remedy this, the older brother let his hand slide lower then, stroking Ludwig's back comfortingly.

"Is everything alright, West?" His voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"It's nothing." Came the brisk reply.

Ludwig's puny protests were of no avail − Gilbert's conviction was already secured. Without informing his brother about his intentions, Gilbert rushed towards the bathroom, and it wasn't long before Ludwig heard the water running as his brother turned the faucet on. He returned soon after and closed his hands around Ludwig's wrists, pulling him up.

"Gilbert, what—"

"Come on, West, you'll feel better after a tub and some food." Gilbert promised in a very convincing tone, Ludwig was almost tempted to believe him. Walking already proved to be quite an effort, but what his brother had in mind was even worse. He bent in front of him and beckoned him to climb for a piggyback ride. Not only was it embarrassing, but utterly childish as well. Gilbert persisted stubbornly until the younger German felt compelled to obey. With the strength of a Teutonic Knight, Gilbert took his brother upon his back and carried him into the nearby bathroom.

Once they arrived at their destination, he set him down carefully and bid him sit on the brim while he prepared the bath. While the tub was being filled with water, Gilbert added a few drops of essential oils inside, and submerged his hand to check the temperature. Ludwig cringed when he wiped his hand off on his boxers, but didn't comment on his sloppiness — Gilbert was taking care of him after all. While the Prussian traversed through the bathroom to prepare soft towels, slippers, and robes, Ludwig started stripping and removed the few pieces of clothes still covering his body, brazenly revealing his bare skin.

He climbed carefully into the bath, and soaked his body in the hot water.

Ludwig little comprehended why his brother turned out so compassionate today, but he was at loss to unravel this new caring treatment, particularly after Gilbert knelt beside the clawed bathtub, right behind him, and decided to give him a soothing back rub. He felt dumbfounded when the older nation stooped over the brim and started by slowly scrubbing his back, his shoulders and neck.

"Are you sure _you're_ alright?" He couldn't but question, and Gilbert puffed out—funny thing he did only when embarrassed. Ludwig could picture him all red in this very moment, probably more flushed than he himself, but he chose not to turn around to check, and let his brother spoil him for once.

"Of course I am. Just taking care of my little West." He cupped a handful of water, and let it stream down Ludwig's shoulder, running his slippery palms over his back and shoulders again.

"I'm taller than you." Ludwig remarked wryly, which earned him a pinch.

Gilbert began to think about making breakfast for them after a while, so he dried his hands with a towel and left Ludwig alone to relax in the bath, but before that, he announced he would prepare a true feast and set the table for them downstairs in less than an hour — all which he punctually performed.

Ludwig knew his brother had a tendency to sudden impulsive decisions, but he couldn't fathom why he was so unusually attentive. Aside from the fact that he was responsible for his current immobility, that is.

The Prussian re-appeared in the bathroom after an hour during which Ludwig almost snoozed off, and informed him that breakfast was ready.

"I warrant you won't be disappointed." He bragged as he helped Ludwig to blot himself dry − a gesture which reminded the younger one of his childhood days. He kept quiet and let Gilbert be in charge, since he obviously loved to be in command. He didn't admit it out loud, but the the bath did dull the ache in his sore muscles. He shrugged off his brother's sophism, firmly refusing to be carried again, and dragged himself downstairs, carefully sitting down on a chair once he reached the table.

They ate breakfast together.

Ludwig was surprised by the hearty meal. Pretzels, sausage, scrambled eggs, yogurt and creamy cheese—even some fluffy pancakes with maple syrup—all which he gladly welcomed. He started to eat while Gilbert continued chattering about the dogs, and how Berlitz tried to climb on the table during his preparations, and despite the rough sex he put him through last night, Ludwig looked across the table at him with earnest tokens of gratitude on his face.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**A/N: Last part in... few hours?_  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday was pretty uneventful, but this didn't prevent Ludwig from enjoying the peaceful day.

It was about eight in the evening, and he was in the living-room, feasting on strawberries and cream his brother kindly made an hour ago, while Gilbert himself was still in the shower. Throughout the weekend, Gilbert tended solely to his needs with such commitment that the whole affair left Ludwig speechless. Even though the ache in his body relented, Gilbert ran errands for him simply because he believed Ludwig still wasn't well enough to go out.

He set the bowl upon the table, and sat quietly reading.

Gilbert joined him a few minutes later, sitting down at his side and pulling at the hem of his bathrobe as he curled one leg under him.

"West?" He queried while he played with the fine hairs on the nape of Ludwig's neck, "Say, do you love your awesome brother?"

Ludwig pretended to be earnestly thinking about the question, before he lay the book aside again.

"I do. But I can't remember why."

The Prussian chuckled and pulled him into a lazy kiss, sucking gently at his bottom lip, giving it a playful nip just before they were about to part.

"Well, it looks like I have to refresh your memory then. How about I give you a massage with oils and all the jazz that comes with it."

"You're willing to give me a massage? Hell must be freezing over." Ludwig said as he stroked the silky feathering of the Golden Retriever that appeared from nowhere and made itself comfortable on the couch.

"Believe it or not, but it's true." Gilbert purred, and pressed a kiss below his brother's ear lobe, Ludwig continued petting Aster, "Just take a quick shower and I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom."

* * *

><p>As he promised, so he did.<p>

Gilbert had him lie on the bed on his belly, small pillow under his head, legs slightly apart. When he joined him on the mattress, he pulled on the towel covering Ludwig's body, leaving him almost nude.

"You won't keep my private parts covered?" Ludwig asked without any real objection, already melting under his brother's touch as he ran his palms across the expanse of his back, a path closely followed by open-mouthed kisses.

"Private parts," Gilbert echoed, smirk forming on his lips, "Why do you say 'private parts'? Such a strange term." He pressed another wet kiss against Ludwig's shoulder-blade, and bit him playfully, "Do you have public parts on your body, West?"

Ludwig dismissed his jokes and merely gave a low groan in response, ready to be pampered with attention and care. The Prussian uncovered only the parts he would be working on for the time being, and straddled the nation under him, tacitly enjoying in the thrill of having his legs wrapped around Ludwig.

He applied the massage oil to his skin, on the back first, then on his shoulders and neck, varying between a range of massage strokes — kneading, rubbing with his fingertips right where his neck joins into his shoulders, or simply traveling down in gliding strokes, all the way to his lower back, soothing his nerves, releasing all the tension and physical stress.

The sensation was so heavenly that Ludwig thought of his brother's actions not only as _awesome_, but healing too. But he wouldn't stroke his ego just yet though, and he wasn't willing to open his mouth and talk now either, since he almost turned into a puddle of goo.

Ludwig moaned while Gilbert treated his body with a smooth _effleurage_, his movements encouraged increased blood-flow, but rather than energizing him, this provided him with an immense feeling of relaxation and satisfaction.

As he worked on each side of the spine, going lower, Gilbert settled on his thighs, finishing his strokes with a gentle squeeze on his hips, but refrained from removing the rest of the towel, instead moving onto his upper thighs. Clad in underwear only until now, he slipped away to discard the remaining clothes, and returned entirely nude, but with no ulterior reasons or motives behind it. He did it for the sole purpose of making himself more comfortable and not staining his boxers with oil while he applied more of the warm, aromatic substance onto Ludwig's skin. His half-hard cock was betraying how aroused he was, but Ludwig couldn't see that, so he kept quiet and smirked to himself at the delicious sight.

Seated beside Ludwig this time, he began his work on his thighs, switching between slow and gentle to vigorous and bracing, ringing and circulating movements, shifting from the upper thighs to the calves after a gentle slide over the back of his knee. Considering how much work he put into it, Ludwig concluded that he must be really sorry for that rough session from Friday. Or at least for the consequences of it.

Gilbert pulled him out of his thoughts as he went back to a soothing _effleurage_, enticing another moan of pleasure from him while he moved higher in long, flowing, connected strokes. He climbed onto him, straddling him once again, and repeated the massage on his back in a somewhat faster pace.

Nothing escaped his attention.

The gliding strokes of his oily palms, kneading movements of hands and fingers, the friction as their bodies rubbed — all of this stimulated the younger German, and his senses awakened again, his body sensitivity increased. Each move enhanced his lust more, and he couldn't help but be turned on by this. He enjoyed quietly for some time, but his attention was soon diverted after Gilbert slipped from the small of his back to the firm curves of his buttocks, causing him to let out a wanton moan.

Gilbert's smirk turned into a full grin then, the towel slipped down, exposing the younger German entirely.

Ludwig didn't protest.

The heat inside him rose further as Gilbert massaged his buttocks carefully, his pressure firm but pleasant, strokes covering the whole area of gluteus. He could feel his brother's erection on his thigh − his own was still trapped against the mattress. These new developments inspired something frisky to unfold between them, motivating Ludwig to return the favor.

In requital for Gilbert's good treatment and this much care, he decided to reward him with a surprise.

Pleased and satisfied, he extended his arm back and found Gilbert's naked thigh, then traveled higher until he had the Prussian's erect cock in his hand. He gave him few strokes and earned a groan, Gilbert drew nearer, pressing their bodies together, now rubbing his erection against Ludwig's ass suggestively, squeezing the warm buttocks in his hands while he nipped on his ear.

"Is this a reward for my good work, West?" He purred, "Or do you want more penetrating effects of the massage?"

Ludwig smirked lightly at the sexual innuendo, lust swelling inside him. Still not trusting himself to talk properly from the daze of pleasure and desire, he rolled over and reclined on his back. Gilbert could now clearly see his thick cock pulsing with blood, twitching as he settled between Ludwig's legs and dripped the oil over it. The lubricant dribbled over the velvety skin of his shaft, his balls, down to his ass crack and tight opening, but Gilbert reacted before the drops could reach the bed and soak into the sheets, catching them with his fingertips, and circling around his sphincter while they shared a deep kiss, massaging gently before pushing inside.

Ludwig could only groan when Gilbert ran his tongue across his left nipple, rubbing the other one between his fingers, stretching him with the other hand. He found his prostrate easily, massaged it until he open up, and this coupled with the handjob Gilbert was giving him almost forced him to cum. His abdomen muscles began to twitch as he clamped down on him, and Gilbert stopped, denying him the orgasm.

"_Sex. Now__._" Ludwig growled in a low voice, and Gilbert was more than willing to follow his orders. Before he could go any closer to him however, Ludwig pushed against his chest and made him lean back on his knees.

"Not missionary. Sideways." He instructed. Gilbert didn't complain, merely grinned in return and motioned for him to turn around, but Ludwig wouldn't have any of it.

"You don't have to spoon to make sideways sex work." The younger German lectured, urging his brother to lie down so they were facing each other. Gilbert shifted closer when Ludwig lifted his leg and made space for him, closing it around his hip after he scooted inside. Ludwig's fingers wrapped around Gilbert's hard cock, guiding him.

Once the tight heat enveloped him, Gilbert wiggled his hips experimentally, watching reflection of his own pleasure on Ludwig's features as he started moving, their movements limited to grinding rather than thrusting at first. Nevertheless, this proved to be extremely stimulating, especially when Gilbert started tracing light circles over his torso, around his nipples and navel, then back up, his eyes on Ludwig's face, taking in each expression of bliss, listening to every change in his tone.

Limbs intertwined, Gilbert tried to move closer, penetrate deeper, and every time he pressed a little harder or moved a little faster, their breathing quickened, they watched each other the entire time, taking their time to enjoy sex instead of rushing to end the performance. This involved voluntary interrupting and re-starting of touching and thrusting as they repeatedly delayed the orgasm.

But once they decided to give in and reach their apex, the pace picked up, bodies rubbed in heat, and it wasn't long before Ludwig was pulled into a breathless climax, shortly followed by Gilbert—the sensation was divine.

Both sweaty and sated, they stayed like that, breathing deeply and still connected, something that only prolonged their post-orgasmic flush. Wearing a smile, Gilbert raised a hand and let his fingers slide through the blond strands of thick hair, sleeking his brother's hair back, and Ludwig grimaced slightly as he remembered the oil from earlier.

"Didn't guess it would motivate you like this… We should get one of those massage tables, I'll give you best massages in the world then." He finished in a chuckle.

"You always want to have the best things…" Ludwig commented off-matter.

"Of course. That's why I'm with you."

They lay there and regarded each other in silent affection, and Ludwig leaned in to connect his lips with Gilbert's whom, with all his follies, he loved more than he has ever found a way to express.

**- The End -**

**Just for the notice (Germany's dogs):**

**Berlitz (Doberman), ****Blackie (German Shepherd), Aster (Golden Retriever).**


End file.
